Celestial Ish
by Darkness and Wind United
Summary: An angel was born into this world to protect one, but she has no idea that Kurama's classmate is out for her.  To save this new friend, the gang rushes to help, only to come close to their end. ::ch5 up::
1. Chapter 1

"This is bull shit," he grunted from the tree branch he sat upon. "Why am I doing this favor for the horny fox anyway?" Hiei leaned back some more as the girl Kurama had asked him to watch was walking down the hall. "Gym," Hiei huffed. Now, he had to move to the other side, just as he was getting comfortable.

The fire youkai groaned as he sat up and jumped to the top of the roof, "At least this is the last class…I'll have to ask Kurama his reason for me becoming his hired stalker besides the fact that he's runtiness."

After the bell rang and Hiei followed the girl home, he headed to Kurama's. Knocking at the window, a shadow finally came running toward it.

"Oh, Hiei," Kurama said as he opened it, looking surprised, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of following around that human," he grunted.

"I don't think she's–"

"Whoever or whatever she is, I'm tired of it. She's your desire, stalk her yourself."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Shuuichi, don't talk to yourself. It might make people think wrong of you."

"Alright, Mother! Thank you!" After the footsteps walked down the stairs, Kurama turned to Hiei, "I'll meet you inside the forest in the back."

Hiei jumped out the window with his speed. Kurama smiled as he opened his door and followed behind his stepbrother, who had just finished his homework and was going to go watch TV, down the stairs.

"I'm going for some fresh air," the kitsune called to whatever parent was listening.

Mr. Hanatanka was the one who answered, "That's fine."

Kurama reached the woods then called Hiei's name. He appeared standing on a tree branch not too long after, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I'm not as fast as you wish," the redhead smirked, "So, where's the notebook I asked you to write notes in?"

The sound of papers rustling came, and then a notebook of midnight blue lay on the ground. Kurama looked to the sky before bending down to pick it up.

"I have plans at the beginning of the week. You'll have to ask someone else to watch the 'it'," Hiei folded his arms and scowled at Kurama, his expression clearly stating he didn't want to watch the mystery girl. His woman, Akamery, was coming back from her week vacation in Makai visiting the guys they met during the DT (Dark Tournament), and he wanted to be with her.

Kurama's eyes grew wide, "No. I mean, just one more day…That's all I ask."

With a growl and the narrow of his eyes, Hiei gnashed his teeth. "This payment you spoke of better be worth it!" he growled.

"It is, I swear," he assured him putting his hand over his heart.

"We will see, Fox."

Kurama sighed as the fire master, who had actually gained some height (now being 5ft 8) over the years, flashed away. He looked at the book in his hands then opened it. Hiei had doodles and writing in several different languages. It was mostly, from what Kurama could interpret, offensive toward him. There were things such as 'suck balls' and 'still on your mother's milk'.

"Uh…thanks Hiei," Kurama's eyebrow twitched. There was only a few real notes writing, but he already knew them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei was on the roof, not really paying attention to anything. It was lunch, and he was already mad that he had to cancel his day with Akamery to watch the 'it' again. He hated seeing disappointed in her kind and gentle teal eyes. Yet, knowing it was something to do with what Kurama wanted, the disappointment turned into understanding. So, when he left, she had taken her yew bow and arrows, and went out to the forest behind her three story mansion.

He swore under his breath, "God damn it. What the hell am I still doing here?"

"My, my," a voice startled him from behind, "you have quite the mouth on you…" Hiei turned to the very 'it' he was to watch. "Who sent you?" she asked, "You've been watching me for weeks now…"

"A fox demon," Hiei said and then he added under his breath, "a horny one…"

"Interesting," she tapped her chin, "You don't hear about them much anymore."

"What are you?" Hiei asked, looking at her with suspicion.

The teen giggled. "A being of heaven, like a guardian angel, if you will, though I haven't found who I'm supposed to protect yet…"

Hiei chuckled at the thought in his head, "After gym, how about I take you to the fox demon?"

"Oh! Alright, Until then," she waved and went downstairs.

'_She hasn't been late once...What a goody-goody…'_

The final bell rung a few classes later, and Hiei watched from the roof until the celestial being came out. Once everybody left, Hiei jumped down next to her, "Ready?"

"Um," she reached out and took his cloak, "I left Aya at home. Would you mind if I–"

"Ch, whatever, no eyes…" Aka would have hit him over the head for that, and he smirked thinking of the part Cat, he liked annoying Akamery like that…

The girl started humming to mute the cars driving by. Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had her usual white with a thick red stripe at the bottom of her school uniform. Her hair was pulled back today, unlike last week where Hiei couldn't see her face since her hair down. It was her eyes that were her most noticeable feature, a beautiful hazel surrounded with long lashes. Her skin, however, was darker, like those in the Middle East.

❁❁❁❁❁

Hiei wanted to see Kurama's face at the surprise at the front door. He went and knocked on his window then waited. The window came open with anger.

"Hiei," he said, removing his hand and looking at the blood from his nose, "that picture you drew was quite inappropriate."

The raven-haired demon laughed, "But, it's your fantasy come true."

"A woman laying seductively in a bed with nothing but a thin cover over her?"

"You're still part human in my eyes," Hiei chuckled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. "Go, Fox. The door's for you."

Kurama gasped and quickly turned in the direction of his door, "You didn't!"

Hiei could still be heard laughing as he flashed away. "Shuuichi, a young woman is here at the door for you," Mrs. Hanatanka called up.

"One moment," Kurama called back. He quickly went to the bathroom and wiped off his nose with a wet rag before going downstairs with a tissue in his pocket.

"A speech about my boy?" his mother asked, the first thing he heard when he left his room.

"Yes, ma'am. He has quite the reputation. Why not him? Is he busy?"

Mrs. Hanatanka turned as her son reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled, "An interview, is it?" Kurama chuckled, lifting a hand in the air and pointing up, "Could we conduct this in my room, Mom? I'm still finishing an English project myself."

"Oh, sure. What would you two like to drink?" Before they could answer, she started naming off things she had.

"A Coca-Cola will do for me, thank you," the girl giggled, stopping Mrs. Hanatanka.

"A tea as usual for you, my son?"

Kurama shook his head, "Just water, please."

"Tea sounds good," Mr. Hanatanka chuckled, "Let me help with that, Dear."

They headed toward the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers standing there. Kurama turned to the girl, noticing a bit of a daze she had in her eyes. "Are we ready?"

She turned to his voice and nodded with a smile, "Um, you're going to have to help me up the steps. I left my eyes at home," she giggled nervously.

Kurama thought of many possibilities as to why she had said this but was hesitant to ask. He only did as he was asked without question.

"Don't make me miss a step," she said, making Kurama chuckle.

"I would never do that."

❁❁❁❁❁

"An interview?" the redhead started.

"Ha," the girl crossed her legs as she sat on the bed. "Sending someone to do your dirty work? You could have easily stalked me yourself."

Kurama held his pointer finger up in the air, "This isn't how we should start."

"Agreed. Youko Minamino Shuuichi, –"

"No, no. It's Youko Kurama," he corrected her.

She gasped, "_The_ Youko Kurama has the hots for me? Damn, I would've never guessed that."

"You have it wrong. I was trying to figure out what kind being you were, but the one I asked to help me didn't really help."

"You could just ask," she smiled, or was it a smirk? Kurama couldn't tell.

He smiled back, "What type of being are you?"

"A celestial, here to look for he I am to protect...or she."

"And, your name?"

"Who's conducting this interview?" she laughed, "My true name is, Ishita, Khrishna Ishita. However Ish is the name the humans have bestowed upon me."

Kurama smiled, "It's nice to personally meet a celestial–"

"Someone's coming," Ish held up her hand.

The door opened to Mrs. Hanatanka with a tray. "Here you two are: A Coca-Cola and a glass of water."

"Thank you, Mother," Kurama got up and took the tray as she was halfway in the room. She covered her mouth in attempts to hide her laughter as she turned to leave and join her husband in the living room.

He sat the tray on his desk then turned his head to Ish, seeing she was in the same daze as before. "Um, Ishita...are you blind?"

She smiled, "In a matter of speaking. I can see silver white lines outlining some objects, but others are hard to see...but only in this form."

"That would explain quite a bit," Kurama sat back in his desk chair and closed his eyes with a smirk. _'__How interesting it would be to see as she does.'_

"When are you going to tell your mother that you're running a fever?"

He was shocked. "I wasn't. She has too many other–" he was cut off when the door opened.

"Dear," Mrs. Hanatanka said nervously, swiftly opened the door. "The news just said there's a serial killer out there. He's already slaughtered," she stopped and shuttered are her words. "He's carved an 'S', 'H' and an 'I' in three woman's bodies, and is still out there. Call home and tell them you're staying here tonight, Khrishna."

"My, that's horrible," Ish brought her fingers to her mouth. She agreed that she would call home, satisfying the worried woman.

Kurama got up and went to get the phone for her. _'__Odd, if you unscramble the letters, you can spell 'Ish'...but she's been with me the whole night, so it couldn't have been her. Then, is there someone after her. I'll have to keep an eye out tonight…'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother, I–" Ish started after Kurama had dialed the numbers for her. She smiled, giggling. "I am. Mrs. Hanatanka already said the same as you...Yes, it's alright...My homework's done...No, I won't come home pregnant."

Kurama had jumped at some, laughed at other comments she was making, mostly because of her expression as she responded.

"Vale, Gopal...Vale!"

"Latin?" Kurama asked as he took the phone.

"We both studied it in England before we moved here with the rest of our siblings, because Gopal was offered a decent paying job here in Japan."

Kurama placed the phone on his desk, next to the now empty cups, "And, may I ask where your parents are?"

She shook her head, "Gopal won't say."

"Shuuichi-san?" his stepbrother knocked, "Will you help me with my math later?"

"Yes, after dinner, alright?" Kurama listened as Shuichi's footsteps walked away, glad that he was finally coming to him for help.

Ish stumbled over to him and grabbed his shirt. As she shook it, she said, "Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll heal your fever," she giggled, "You'll see."

Kurama looked at her oddly, and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, telling her when he was finished. She then cupped his face in her hands, running them down his body and to his stomach.

"All better," Ish stood up straight with a smirk.

At first, he didn't do anything. Then, he slowly nodded, "I see...but, why did I need to unbutton my shirt?"

As Kurama started to button his shirt back, Ish replied, "It's easier to kill the cause of the fever in your stomach than in your head. Less brain cells to worry about...I also must feel the skin to move the fever."

"Oh," Kurama smiled, "I understand now. That's amazing."

"Thanks."

"Well, if you are truly conducting a speech, let's get started."

"Agreed, Mr. Minamino. Tell me about your human life."

❁❁❁❁❁

It was around midnight, and Kurama had wakened from an odd dream, but thought nothing of it. He couldn't get to sleep after that, so he sat up, deciding he would check on his family as he did every night.

First, he went to Shuuichi's room, then to his parents'. They were all sleeping soundly. _'While I'm at it, I'll see if Ishita is alright.'_ Kurama thought and went back upstairs and slowly opened the guestroom. _'That's odd,'_ he thought to himself halfway through opening the door. There was a light on. He quickly finished opening the door to a sleeping angel without her wings exposed, a glow, golden and bright, surrounding her. Her skin was now pale and her hair a strawberry blonde.

"Ishita?" Kurama slowly walked over to her bedside. She laid on the sheets, her pajama shirt exposed her stomach. Kurama went to touch her, to see if she was real. He blushed and quickly took his hand away after following her stomach down. Kurama hurried back to his room, yet he still couldn't get to sleep for twenty minutes, Ish's body still in his mind. To get that out of his head, he went back to the news today. The letters the newsman said about the serial killer was now bugging him.

"'I-S-H-I-S-H-I-S'," he said aloud, (more letters had been added on throughout the day). "Another H should have followed, but each kill was evenly spread out two hours apart...So, is it a hidden message?"

"Shuuichi?" Ish stood in the doorframe. Kurama sat up on his bed as he noticed her tears. "I am his."

"...ISH IS HIS?" he gasped, "Oh no."

"Those women died, because someone's after me," Ish fell to her knees, "I'm so horrible."

"Ishita," Kurama walked over and tried to comfort her, though he was at a loss for words.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is 'HIS'?" Kurama growled to himself in his school desk.

"Yo, Minamino! Anyone there?" one of his fellow classmates called him out of his trance, "We need to finish this! What? Is something not going too well at home?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, I was just thinking."

As they started back to work, the classmate asked, "Did you hear about that serial killer? Two hours apart each woman."

The other in the group nodded, "Yeah, but he was missin' a 'H', right?"

"Or, the message is 'ISH IS HIS'. It's simple enough."

"You're talking about Khrisna Ishita, aren't you?"

Kurama looked up at the first classmate, "You know her?"

"She was my friend in post-high school. You can't forget someone like her so quickly."

"You used passed tense. Why is this?"

"Well, we joined different high schools, and I haven't seen her since," he nudged his head. This made Kurama suspicion and he narrowed his eyes, noting to himself to keep an eye on him.

❁❁❁❁❁

"Aya!" Ish called. "A-ya!" Soon, a pure silver wolf appeared at her side. She had on a harness, which Ish grabbed onto, "Where have you been?"

'_I had things to do, like watch the brats you call siblings__,'_ Aya growled at the thought.

Ish laughed, "Sorry about that. I would have come home, but...What about the time before that? I needed you here at school!"

Aya rolled her eyes and started to their house, _'__That's none of your business. Let's just get you home before something happens and to show Gopal that you're all right.'_

"Okay."

"Ishita!" someone called behind them. They stopped and the first classmate of Kurama's came running up to them.

"Hi, Rai. Nice to see you today," Ish smiled.

"Yeah, same here. You too, Aya," The wolf only looked up at him, "I'll walk Ishita home, you can go on ahead."

Aya looked to her master, her friend, who nodded, letting go of the harness. She was hesitant to leave, looking back several time, then ran full speed away.

"Why did you send Aya away?" Ish asked, "You've never did that before."

Rai smiled wickedly, "She'd get in the way of my plan. Ish, you are mine."

❁❁❁❁❁

Kurama was walking home when Aya came up to him, growling, _'__Where have you taken my Ish, you fox of unknown scent?'_

At first, Kurama didn't understand, but then he gasped. "No! How could this happen?!" Kurama grew wide-eyed. "The 'HIS' has found her!"

The wolf titled her head. _'__You must come with me, since you seem to know what's going on. Gopal needs to meet...you.'_

Kurama followed Aya across town to a transformed temple that was now just a house. A few small children were running around on the grounds. Once they saw Kurama, they ran and called for Gopal. Finally, they brought out a very thin, tall young man in his twenties, who had dark skin as Ish. He wore a buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was gelled back, his face starting to age from stress.

"Who are you?" he pointed.

"A friend of Ishita. I want to help," Kurama quickly stated, Aya looking at him oddly.

_Help? You're the one who took her._

Kurama shook his head, "No, I only took her to school this morning."

Aya tilted her head, _'__And, last I saw...she was–Oh no, I let her down. What sort of protector am I?'_

Gopal walked over and petting the wolf on the head, "Don't worry, we'll get her back."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay in here, little angel," Rai wiped his mouth of the drool he had with the thoughts that was going through his mind.

"Okay," Ish rolled her eyes. She already had found a way out. As Rai shut the door and she listened as his footsteps walked away. "Now," she said, transforming into her true form, "to get out of here."

Now that she could see everything, she found she was in a room (much like the one Yukina was kept in when she was captured by Gonzo Tarukane). When she got to the window, she opened it and flew out. She couldn't believe how stupid Rai was until she hit a barrier.

"Okay, so he knows that I'm a spirit creature, because demons could easily pass through this type of one. So, that means...He after me for my powers or..." she gasped. "No!"

"Yes," Rai came behind her, pinning her arms together and lifting her up.

Ish suddenly felt some of her power be taken away, "I trusted you."

"I know, and that's why it was so easy to take you. Now, let's get you back to the house, shall we?" Rai laughed a moronic laugh before shoving her back into the room and closing the door once again. There was now and unknown demon with her. Ish figured it was one of Kurama's friends, since she had his scent on her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kneeling down next to the demon.

She was medium height with dark hair pulled back in a pony-tail and yellow rose covered in blood was in it. A sparkling blue butterfly hairpin was holding back her bangs in the left side. Ish smiled, knowing that the she-demon's hairpin meant she had many friends. Ish then looked at the condition of her body and flinched, wishing she couldn't see again, but a new barrier prevented her from changing back.

When Ish went to sit on the wooden floors, she backed away quickly. The demon was creating a huge puddle of blood. The spirit creature started freaking out and tried to wipe away the blood from her leg.

"I was just sent here to protect. Why is this happening to me?" she asked the sky.

Suddenly, Ish heard voices outside. At that, she went to her window to see what was going on. It was Kurama with his friends. She closed her eyes then, doing all she could do. Ish prayed for their lives.

Ish looked up after she wiped the tears from her eyes.

**---Outside---**

"Is this it?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the house in front of them.

Hiei rolled his eyes and started to it, they had been following Akamery's energy trail. Suddenly a black angel appeared and knocked him back with his spear.

"Rai?" Kurama looked at him confused.

"Hey, Minamino," he smirked. "I look better in this form than Ish, eh?" Kurama only swore at him. "It so easy to take little by little."

Yusuke was getting annoyed by Rai, and shot his Spirit Gun, only to find that angels absorb anything spiritual.

Rai laughed and thrust his spear into Yusuke's gut, and the others took out their weapons, readying to attack.

❁❁❁

"Look," he said, throwing the others next to Akamery on the floor, "I brought you more friends." Rai laughed at himself, "Praying didn't help, did it?" he growled, then slammed the door.

"I wished you ad not to come," she said in a silent scream as she crawled over to Kurama. She cupped his face in her hands as they shook, "Wake."

Slowly, Kurama's eyes flickered open, and he gasped as he sat up, accidentally knocking Ish back. "Ishita, you're alright," he smiled.

"Hardly much to say that for your friends," she pointed to the group.

Kurama was surprised that they all were defeated with one hit each. Ish stood up and went to lie each on their back, healing one-by-one the best she could, but it was Akamery who would not let her heal her limb body. "Stubborn she-demon," Ish growled.

"She doesn't know you, and–"

"Then, why did she come. Why did they all come? If they didn't, none of this would be happening to them. They would still live!" She pointed to Akamery as she said this part. "She's going to die. I've been trying to make her spirit stay in, but it wants to leave back to the heavens. It wants to go back!"

"I don't know what to do," Kurama bowed his head, the other three starting to wake up.

Ish stood straight, her wings of light flaring out. Suddenly, there was a scream down the hall. Ish smirked, lifting one hand to the sky, and the scream stopped. Little balls of light came into her hand, her full light returning to her.

Kurama looked at her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't. Someone else was mad, and I just sent what they felt to Rai."

"We'll figure it out later. Come, we must get out of here."


End file.
